


I love you both

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Aro and Peter have been dating for a while, when Aro phones Peter asking for help undoing a mysterious lock Peter doesn't know what to expect. He certainly doesn't expect to see Aro's long lost, presumed dead lover, werewolf Lucian lying there.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent, Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	I love you both

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been in this kind of relationship so apologies for any mistakes in how its portrayed. Neither have I watched underworld so sorry for any oocness on Lucian's part.

“Hey Aro,” said Peter answering his phone.  
“Peter,” Aro hesitated, “I require your assistance.”  
“Ok,” Peter answered, slightly worried as this was not how Aro usually talked. He was usually just expecting not asking. “Do you want me to come over?”  
“Yes, please, I have sent a car, it should be there soon.”  
“Fine, do I need to bring anything?”  
“I have a, lock, which requires opening, and it may be difficult.”  
“No problem,” answered Peter, still worried about how Aro was acting, but also curious.  
“Thank you dear,” answered Aro before hanging up.  
Peter frowned at the phone for a moment then shrugged and quickly grabbed his things before running down stairs to jump in the car Aro had sent.

“Ah, Peter,” said Aro looking pleased, but also nervous, as he met Peter at the door.  
“Aro,” said Peter, “do you want to tell me what’s going on?” he continued as Aro didn’t move.  
“I have an old friend here,” said Aro eventually. “He has been trapped for some time. I thought he was dead or I would have searched for him.”  
Peter looked at him for a long moment, well aware that Aro was lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. But he could also see that whatever was going on his help was needed.  
“Ok, show me,” he said letting Aro lead him to his private rooms.

Peter stopped in shock when Aro drew back the curtains surrounding his bed to reveal a man, obviously not human to Peter’s trained eyes, lying there with a metal collar around his neck.  
“Holy shit,” Peter was horrified, just the scarring he could see looked awful, never mind what it must be like underneath.  
“I have tried to remove it,” explained Aro. “But the vampire who put it on him has made sure there are certain sigils on it. It hurts him more when I touch it,” he finished quietly.  
Peter glanced at him, still wondering what the real truth of the matter was, he could clearly see the distress in Aro’s eyes, but he couldn’t stand to see someone in such torment so wasn’t going to refuse trying to remove the collar, or delay doing it.

Peter slowly approached the bed and put down his bag. He looked over the collar first, and then gently touched it. The man, who had seemed to be out cold moaned in pain at the touch. Aro, who had been standing by the end of the bed watching Peter work, was by his side in a moment.  
“Lucian, this is Peter. I trust him,” said Aro, hand hovering as if he wanted to touch Lucian. Then he dropped it back to his side.  
Lucian opened his eyes and Peter found himself looking into a beautiful blue, green and very aware, if in pain, gaze.  
“Hey,” said Peter quietly, “I’m afraid this might hurt but I’m going to need to touch it.”  
Lucian held his gaze for a moment, and then nodded.  
Peter prodded at the collar for a while before deciding what tools he needed. Even after that it took some considerable time, with Peter working on the lock and trying not to be distracted by Lucian’s wincing and Aro’s hovering, to have any success.

Eventually there was a click as the lock undid.  
“Yes, got you ya fucker,” hissed Peter in a pleased voice. “Uh, this is really gonna hurt,” he said looking at Lucian.  
“I know but trust me, I’d rather have it gone,” replied Lucian in a croaky voice with a small smile.  
Peter grinned back and, as gently as possible, removed the collar. He winced as he saw the raw skin underneath. “Aro, you need to get something to put on there,” Peter looked up as there was no response. “Aro?”  
Aro’s eyes snapped up from where they had been fixed on Lucian’s wounds.  
“They will heal quickly,” said Aro.  
“I fucking know that,” Peter sighed, “but that shits gotta hurt. Go and get something, I know you have stuff in the infirmary.”  
“Fine,” Aro nodded and walked out.

Peter shook his head as he watched him go.  
“He’s not always too good with non-vampires,” came Lucian’s voice.  
Peter turned and smiled at him, “yeah I know,” he answered in a fond voice.  
Lucian looked at him for a moment, then said, “You are in a relationship with him,” it was not a question.  
“For a few months now,” Peter found himself answering anyway. Then he sighed as he realised what was going on. “You were his lover, that’s why he’s acting so fucking weird. He didn’t know you were still alive you know,” Peter found himself defending Aro. “He would have looked for you if he did.”  
“I know,” said Lucian. “He told me when I was first bought here. I think he thought I was unconscious. He’s not always good with emotions either,” he finished with a loving smile.  
Before anything else could be said Aro came back into the room, holding a jar.  
“I’d better go,” said Peter quickly gathering his things.  
“Peter,” said Aro.  
“Nah, it’s fine, you look after Lucian, I’ll, I’ll see you around.” He nodded to Lucian and walked out.

Peter dropped his bag as he walked in before grabbing the first bottle he saw on the bar and sitting down on the couch. Fuck, he thought, all the time, all the time Aro had spent wooing him (and how Peter hated it when he called it that) until Peter had finally given in and agreed to go on a date with him. He’d hated to admit it but he liked Aro, and had enjoyed their date. He’d definitely enjoyed the sex that came after.  
And now this Lucian turned up. Aro’s long lost love. And the worst thing was he seemed nice and had obviously been through a lot. That he still had feelings for Aro was pretty obvious as well.  
How could Peter stand between them? But he didn’t want to give Aro up. He swore again and threw the bottle across the room. Despite everything he didn’t want to go back to getting shit faced to try and solve his problems.

He wasn’t sure how much later it was when there came a knock on the door and Aro walked in.  
“Peter,” said Aro walking up to him. “You don’t…”  
Peter waved a hand, “you don’t have to worry, I won’t stand in your way.”  
“Peter…”  
“I mean, yeah I’m sorry it’s over, but I don’t want to cause a problem.”  
“Peter…”  
“I don’t know what its like to see someone you love again after so long but…”  
“Peter,” said Aro loudly, finally getting Peter’s attention.  
Peter stopped talking and blinked at him.

“This is not an easy situation you are right. I care deeply for Lucian, I never forgot about him, even when I thought him dead. But I also care deeply for you. I do not want our relationship to end either.” He stopped and looked at him.  
Peter thought for a moment before saying slowly, “well, do you have to? I mean think about it, my shows and hunting take up so much time. I know you’ve taken a step back from ruling the vampire known world but you’re still called on for help a lot and it takes up time. I don’t know about Lucian but I’m guessing he doesn’t have a pack anymore so he’ll probably want to start a new one. We’d have to talk about how it would work and set some ground rules but, I don’t want to lose you either.”  
Aro stared at him, “Peter Vincent, you never cease to amaze me my darling,” he said kissing Peter gently.

Six months later and Peter was cursing up a storm as Aro pulled him out of a lake. His plan to kill the monster by luring it onto the shore and stabbing it with the specially made bronze sword has worked fine. Right up to the point where he’d missed the killing strike and the thing had grabbed him and pulled him under the water. He had managed to kill it from under the water, which he was quite proud of, but he was also grateful to Aro for pulling him out of the freezing lake. And grateful to get to see Aro in soaking wet clothes. If he hadn’t felt like he was freezing to death he would have liked to take advantage of it.  
“Nice look,” said Peter, trying to grin at Aro through chattering teeth.  
Aro frowned, “one of my best suits ruined,” he shook his head. “Now I believe you require warming up and quickly. Sadly I fear I am not a good choice for this.”  
Peter had grown used to, and even enjoyed Aro’s cold touch, but he had to agree, Aro was not suited to warming someone up.  
“I suggest I take you home and Lucian can full fill that role, if you are agreeable.”  
Peter thought about it while Aro helped him to the car. Since Lucian had turned up Peter had spent a fair amount of time with him, and he liked him, a lot. He made Peter laugh, was undeniably attractive and was the kind of dramatic bastard that apparently was Peter’s type.  
“Ok,” Peter smiled in agreement.

“I see you really are a danger magnet as Aro has told me,” said Lucian as they walked in. “Still soaking wet is a good look on you two,” he grinned as Aro frowned.  
“Please don’t encourage him dear.”  
Peter laughed at them as Aro explained what happened and what he hoped Lucian would do to help. Lucian quickly agreed and, as he ran hot, Peter had to admit he was grateful that Lucian had agreed. Having the werewolf wrapped round him was nice, as was waking up the same way the following morning with Aro bringing them breakfast in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this ship there are a few more if us on tumblr and check out vincturi on tumblr for more Aro/Peter.


End file.
